Claiming What I've Left
by Kasumi Michealis
Summary: Soul and Maka were best friends when they were chibis. Soul moved away. 10 years later, Maka and Hinata are friends. Hinata gets kidnapped by the Soul Survivors gang. When Maka tries to rescue Hinata, the leader himself tries to kidnap her. They don't recognize each other. What'll happen next? updates may take a long period of time due to the fact that i am new to this. enjoy


This is a SoulxMaka and NaruxHina fic. This is my first story so please be nice. If you have any coments there is a little button on the bottom of the story that says review. All you have to do is click on it. I will try to answer the reviews as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eateror Naruto! I wish i did but I don't. This idea was given to me by my friend joeykatoey therefore some credit goes to her.

On with the story...

ages:

Soul: 18

Maka: 17

Hinata: 17

Naruto: 19

Chapter 1: Moving

10 years ago

"Daddy can I go to Soul's house to play again?" asked an seven year old Maka.

"Daddy thought that princess was playing with mommy."

"Daddy don't call me a princess. I'm not little anymore. Mommy said she was busy and wouldn't play with me" Maka replied as she crossed her arms in a show of discontent.

Spirit sighed. _Why can't Kami find the time to play with Maka for once? Its not like she has any more children to take care of. I'm the one who has to take care of Maka most of the time, _thought Spirit. "Fine Maka. I will take you to Soul's house to play. Get in the car."

"Yay! Hey daddy? Can we take Soul out for ice cream? It's hot and Soul and I like ice cream. So do you and don't you try to deny it! So can we?" asked Maka.

"Do you have to bring up my love for cookies 'n cream ice cream, Maka? I was going to say yes either way. Since you brought that up I will ask for something in return, okay?"

"Anything for ice cream with Soul. Name it!" answered an excited Maka.

"You have to leave your book home. You can't exactly read and play with Soul, ya know?"

"No! No! No! No! No! Anything but that! Please daddy?! Anything but that! You know I would do it! Anything else please?" Maka asked as she used her favorite weapon, the pout.

Spirit sweatdropped. _Not the pout! Not the pout! Why does she always have to use that blasted __move!? _He thought. He sweatdropped again when he remembered the other thing she had said. _Please don't let her mean anything for ice cream. She's so little. She wouldn't do that for ice cream would she?_

"Hmmm. We'll see then. If I feel like ice cream I will take you out for ice cream. Deal?"

" You got yourself a deal, daddy!"

**15 minutes later**

"Soul! Can I play! Oh, um, can you let me in first?" asked Maka confused because the door was always open. She was rubbing her forehead after banging into the door.

"He's in the backyard, Maka!" His older brother, Wes answered.

"Thank you, Wes. Maka go to the backyard and play with Soul. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Aww. But where are you going, daddy? Are you going to leave me just like mommy?" Asked the saddened seven year old.

"I'm going to talk to Soul's mom and dad. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, I'll go play with Soul, but you have to take us out for ice cream!" said Maka as she went off to play.

"Have fun, Maka!"

**Maka and Soul**

"Soul! Hi Soul!"

"Hi Maka! Wanna play? I'm so bored." Soul answered.

"Of course Soul. Thats why I came! I thought Wes was playing with you. I mean he is your brother isn't he?"

"Yeah but it's been really wierd today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I woke up and ate breakfast and I didn't see my parents. I asked Wes wouldn't tell me anything. All day all they have been doing is putting stuff into boxes. I've been outside all day. It's so boring, I keep asking Wes but he just changes the subject or walks away."

"Maybe my dad can help. He went to talk to your parents. He'll be back any minute. Maybe he will know. Doesn't Wes do that alot though?"

"Well yeah but still. Ya know?"

"Not exactly. Its never happened to me before you know?" responded Maka. "Maybe we should try to figure it ourselves. My dad may not even help us for some random reason." mused Maka.

"Let's check it out!" The two chibi's ran towards the back entrance of the Evans' residence. The spiky haired albino stoppped all of a sudden. Maka didn't see Soul stop so she banged into him so hard they fell on top each other. Maka quickly realized that she had fallen on top of Soul's lap. She blushed a fierce crimson red and quickly got off.

Soul noticing her deep blush smirked at her discomfort. " C-Come on, Soul. We have to find out what's gong on. Don't you want to know?" taunted a still blushing Maka.

"Let's go! We have to sneak past Wes though. He won't let me go into the house. That's wierd enough itself. Remember that he's got eyes like a hawk. Okay?" responded Soul.

"Okay, okay. I know. It's not like this is my first time here. Why do we have to sneak past Wes?"

"Because it will be fun! We can pretend to be spies! And Wes hasn't let me in all day so I figured he was guarding the door. Okay, okay. We're here. Shhh! Okay, bookworm?"

"MAAKKKKAAA!"

"Nononononononononononono!NO!"

"...CHOP! I don't like being called a bookworm, dumbass!" Maka said triumphantly to Soul. The albino grinned, showing his sharp, white teeth as he rubbed his bleeding head. He loved annoying the pigtailed girl.

"Oi, Maka, you know that hurts right?" questioned Wes while turning a corner.

"Kuso! We could've been in the house already had you not stopped to both try to warn me and tease me!" Maka whispered. "Hey Wes? Is my daddy still talking to your parents?" asked Maka, trying to distract Wes.

"I think he just finished talking to them. He should be coming outside in a few minutes." He responded, putting an arm out to stop his little brother from entering the house. "Now... What are you two up to today?"

"Wes? Why won't you let me in the house?"

"Daddy! Your back!"screamed Maka. She was happy that she and Soul might finally get answers.

"Maka! Soul! Want some ice cream?' Spirit tried to look happy but Maka knew he was hiding something.

"Ice cream!" yelled an excited Soul.

**20 minutes later**

"Can I get a chocolate and vanilla sundae?" asked Soul at the ice cream shop.

"Sure. Get whatever you want. What about you Maka? Wes?"

"I'll get a chocolate shake, thank you." Wes said proving the Evans' sweet tooth by ordering a chocolate shake with a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles.

"Maka?"

"I want you to tell me what you're hiding."

"I don't know what you mean Maka."

"I'll be blunt. Cut the crap and tell me what you're hiding or else..."

"Order your ice cream first. Please Maka?"

"Then you'll tell me?"

"Fine. I'll tell you after you order you're ice cream."

"Can I get a banana split?"

"Coming right up little girl."

"I'm not little!"

Everyone busted out laughing. "Typical Maka." She heard Wes say. She crossed her arms until they gave her her ice cream. Everyone laughed again.

"Now can you tell me daddy?"

"Soul," Spirit began, looking at the young boy, "You and you're family are moving away."

"Nooooooo!" yelled Maka. "You're lying!"

"Wes? Is what Spirit saying, true?" asked a scared and shocked Soul.

"He's not lying. We leave tomorrow. Sorry bro." Wes answered, hugging his now sobbing brother.

"But Soul and I are friends! He'll visit right?!" asked a crying Maka.

"Sorry Maka. We're moving to Tokyo." answered Wes.

"I'll take you home now." offered Spirit


End file.
